Stephanie's Return
by Libidinousdragon
Summary: One day she just up and disappeared, but now she returns, to face them all, and to show she has really become wonder woman
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer: Do not own anything of this author.**_

**The Beginning Again**

On the horizon he glimpsed a shadow, coming across the lands edge. "Stephanie" he said, could it be her. It began a year ago, on the night that she survived yet another stalker. The pain was horrendous, when we thought she was missing.

I wish I had declared my love for her then but the next day, she disappeared never to be seen again. The time he spent searching for nearly killed him for he thought she was lost to him for ever. On the 24th of December, he received a letter, from Stephanie, it said.

"_Yo, Ranger_

_I have missed you, this past year, but I needed to get away from you and Morelli, to find myself again, and to have some time away from the "explosions" of life. (Ha Ha). I will be returning soon, so you can interrogate me then._

_See ya_

_Stephanie"_

It was like a heat wave coming over me; she is alive and is coming home. I'll interrogate her first then kiss the hell out of her for scaring me, beyond measure.

So today is the day that she returns, I can't wait to hold her. Here she comes.

She looks so different, that at first I don't recognize her, but she is still my girl.

"Stephanie" he calls. As she comes closer she says, "Yo, Ranger, missed ya".

* * *

**Hope you like it it's my first try a writing.**


	2. The Questioning Begins

**_Disclaimer: Do not own anything of this author or any other references._**

…"_Stephanie" he called. As she comes closer she says, "Yo, Ranger, missed ya_

**Chapter 2- The Questioning Begins**

"Babe" he said, "Where have you been this year?" He looks at her grabbing her body to him and kissed her with all the pent up passion stored in him over the year. "I missed you to Babe" he replied. "Ranger" she said, "to answer your first question I have been in lets see Africa, South Africa, Italy, New York, Taiwan and Tibet."

"Why would you go to so many places, and why did you leave without telling anyone, we all thought you were kidnapped again, the full force of Rangeman went searching for you, night and day with your other friends, the Cops also coming with to help find you" he said gripping her forcefully and shaking her.

"You didn't need to worry my Dad knew where I was all the time. You don't think I'm so stupid as to not tell someone where I was going, just as long as it wasn't you or Morelli. So let go I'm starved, can we stop on the way to get some doughnuts."

She pleaded and fluttered her eyelashes. Ranger had a small smile on the edge of his lips, waiting to bloom but, the he just shook his head and said, " Lets go Babe, lets get you some doughnuts and Ben & Jerry's" he said. She grinned and said "To the Batmobile".

Off they went through the Airport to the signature car of Ranger a black Porsche. They climbed into the vehicle and traveled towards the 24 hour bakery. She moaned at the first bite of the delicious Boston crème. "Want one Ranger?" she said waving it incessantly in his face. He turned to her and shook his head containing his laughter within. "It's good to have you back Babe but, you still have to tell me why you went to all those places." He said turning into Rangeman Offices. "Well first of all, what are we doing at the Rangeman offices, and then I'll answer any questions you deem worthy of my answer.

Ranger turned to her in the car and said, " We are here because it's the only place that I know that you can sleep besides your parents house or Morelli's, because your apartment was sold right after you left, and I brought all your things here."

She smirked and replied, "I know my apartment was sold, because I sold it, and I bought a new place, but since we are here let's stay, and we can discuss this further inside."

So they got out of the vehicle and proceeded towards the doors of Rangeman Offices, they went in and walked towards the elevators. Ranger pressed a button the elevators slid open, in they went. He proceeded to press the seventh floor, and the doors of the elevator slid close.

**Hope you enjoyed the next installment, of my first fic. **


	3. Babe

**_Disclaimer: Do not own anything of this author or any other references._**

_Thank you to those who kindly enough reviewed my story, your input and advice will help. _

_...He proceeded to press the seventh floor, and the doors of the elevator slid close. _

* * *

**Chapter 3- Babe **

They rode up in the elevator with Stephanie staring a Ranger waiting for the final blow out, for he seemed to be to calm about her suddenly disappearing for a year and reappearing just as suddenly.

"Ranger" she said, anxiously staring at him, "What's wrong?"

"Babe, you left because of me do you know what that feels like to have someone ripped out of your life spending months searching and what to I find out that you left your home, family and friends to disappear because of the pressure you were receiving from me."

"No, Ranger" she replied, grabbing his head and bringing it closer to her own, "I didn't just leave because of you, I had to leave for other reasons, that I can't explain yet but, know this, you helped me to face myself and know that to be a better person I had to work hard to prove it to you, and my family.

Suddenly the doors of the elevator opened and she reached for his hand and pulled him out of the elevator before it closed. "Babe" he said pushing her up against the door of the apartment, kissing her mercilessly, "You are trying my patience 'Stephanie'he said angrily

Stephanie not liking his tone, said in return "Ranger I know you are very upset with me at this moment.Suddenly her phone rings and she holds upher finger to his lips indicating he should be silent. She answers and says "Diamond, I'm in the middle of something and told you not to disturb me! Well, out with it."she answers attentively.

"What could not wait till tomorrow?" She pauses. Ranger not liking the conversation grabs the phone, and says "Who is this and what do you want with Stephanie." All he hears is silence, he looks at Stephanie, and she says, "Are you finished or can I continue my conversation?"

"No, not until you tell me what is going on." he replies. She replies in a condescending tone " Well Ranger, I have lived on my own for a year and I have become independent of Morelli's and your interference, therefore I do my own, thing which is none of your concern, so be quiet while I complete my conversation, Okay?

He stared at her in silence, shocked at her dynamism towards him, he thinks to himself _she has really changed over this year, what else_ _has changed_." Focusing on her again he heard her say "I'll be there in twenty, be ready we have lots to do to prepare for this." She shuts her phone and kisses him running her tongue along his lips before saying "Ranger I have to go can I borrow one of the trucks, I will return it, because mytruck is in the shop."

He grabs her arm and said "You can go but, I go too you're not leaving my sight again."

"Well" she said "Lets go but don't interfere this is my job, therefore you obey me and my rules."

They turn and run for the elevator as quickly as possible they exit the building jump into the truck and speed out into the street.

_

* * *

__Thank you, for reading my first fic, hope you enjoy it._


	4. Diamond in the Rough

**_Disclaimer: Do not own anything of this author or any other references.I do own Topaz and Diamond. _**

_Thank you to those who kindly enough reviewed my story, your input and advice will help. Sorry that I haven't been writing but I have been away, but here is the next chapter in the story._

* * *

_...They turn and run for the elevator as quickly as possible they exit the building jump into the truck and speed out into the street._

**Chapter 4- Diamond in the Rough**

"Shit", she said "We are going to be late, Ranger hold onto you socks. She pushed down hard on the gas a they even faster down the street. "Babe" he said raising his eyebrow in that special way. "I know but we have got to make it!" she turned the corner and braked so hard that they were flung forward and backward in the shaking vehicle. "Ranger be quiet and don't make any sudden moves." she said shaking her finger at him. Ranger slowly moved out of the car and proceeded to follow her into a dark building, he thought to himself, "What the FK is Stephanie up to?"

The building was dark and menacing and along the path strolled Stephanie as calm as if she was strolling in a field of Daffodil's. They walked slowly to the door and she knocked on the door. The door slowly slid open and a sexy, 6ft; man stood in a black Armani suit, and smiled at Stephanie.

"Hi", she said grinning to him. "Howzit, signora foxy che vi ha la bestia, è cassaforte o che cosa?" (Italian- "Howzit, foxy lady who's the beast behind you, is he safe or what?")

"Yeah è diamante sicuro lui, necessità giuste di essere cercato le armi, ma tranne quello vigilanza la vostra parte posteriore 'è addestrato '. Tranne il quel venuto qui e diami un bacio ragazzo grande. (Italian- " Yeah he's safe Diamond he, just needs to be searched for weapons, but other than that watch your back he's 'trained'. Other than that come over here and give me a kiss big boy.) She shook her head and smiled.

Ranger could not understand anything they said for he spoke many languages but never got around to learning Stephanie's native language Italian. He grimaced and thought _"They are trading information and shit I can't understand them, this is bad very bad! "_

Diamond moved forward and reached for her holding her tight and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, stranger long time no see." Ranger seeing this became still, and wondered at there relationship. _"What the hell is she up to?"_ he thought to himself. Ranger, I would like you to meet Diamond, in more ways than one. She grinned cynically. Diamond this is Batman otherwise known as Ranger. The two men sized each other up and shook hands reluctantly.

Stephanie groaned and said "Now boys, no fighting we have business to attend to." She looked at them expectantly. She then proceeded to squeeze past Diamond into the house, and said aloud "Hello, Topaz I'm back could you please allow Ranger in only this once."

Ranger looked stone faced as usual, but Diamond was grinning on tenterhooks at his reaction to what was about to occur. Diamond deliberated to himself, _"I wonder what his reaction would be when the house answers her back."_ Suddenly came a deafening noise from the house and the house answered Stephanie in return. "Sky, welcome home my lovely and you may bring in Ranger, his files seems to be in order, but I will be watching him so keep him out of trouble and everything will be fine."

Ranger stood planted to the ground and looked as if he discovered the eighth wonder of the world, " What the fuck was that, Stephanie?" grabbing her. "Well, this is my home and her name is Topaz, and she has allowed you to stay because you are no threat to us." She said smilingly. Diamond took a step forward and removed Rangers arms from Stephanie's arms, "Ranger, do not touch Stephanie in any way threateningly because Topaz will kill for harming her mistress, as will I".

"What do you mean mistress?" he said grinding his teeth. "Well Ranger, this is my home away from home and I'm mistress of this house, but since I'm here on business, Diamond will show you around" she said glaring at Ranger. "Diamond" she said grabbing his hand please be nice, and give him the 'Good' tour while I have business to complete,

'Diamante, dosen't sa circa che cosa faccio, o chi io realmente. Così vogliate lo mantengono dai miei capelli per un'ora almeno mentre scelgo questo fiasco di tali proporzioni enormi.'(Diamond, he dosen't know about what I do, or who I really am. So please keep him out of my hair for an hour at least while I sort out this fiasco of such huge proportions.). She then turned and winked at Ranger and left.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter, Please Review

Live in our books you live in the past, present and future.


	5. The Secret of Unknown Proportions

**_Disclaimer: Do not own anything of this author and other graphic references. I do own, Topaz (The House) and Diamond. Witches Creed from Doreen Valiente's, "Witchcraft for Tomorrow"_**

_Thank you to those who kindly enough reviewed my story, your input and advice will help._

…'Diamante, dosen't sa circa che cosa faccio, o chi io realmente. Così vogliate lo mantengono dai miei capelli per un'ora almeno mentre scelgo questo fiasco di tali proporzioni enormi.'(Diamond, he dosen't know about what I do, or who I really am. So please keep him out of my hair for an hour at least while I sort out this fiasco of such huge proportions.). She then turned and winked at Ranger and left.

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Secret of unknown Proportions.**

She walked away from him into a long corridor, a door slid close behind her cutting her from his view. "Where is she going?" Ranger asked looking at Diamond. "She has some work to do before you can leave." Diamond replied turning towards the stairs and started to climb closely followed by Ranger. Further in the house you could hear as her foot steps grew nearer, she stepped into the room and raised her hand to the Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh, and slid her hand along the side to open it. The painting slid away from the wall and out slid a hand print scan, and eye scan. "Active, scanning in process" said Topaz. "Please place hand on directed plate" she slowly places her palm on the base of the plate and scanning begins.

With the scan complete, the door opened on the panel wall, and Stephanie proceeded to walk through, the walls began to expand revealing a hidden room. This room is the central intelligence centre of her operations. Stephanie glances around and again feels a feeling of love and excitement flow through her veins. She walks into the closet and appears soon after dressed for action in a sexy red leather hot pants shorts with lace up sides, a tight leather top that glides like butter on her skin, her body in toned to perfection.

She turns towards a concealed box in the corner of the room and walks towards it and removes the exterior. Inside the box is the Mask of Retribution, the thing that finally helped her become who she is today Queen of all she sees, she who rules them, she who protects them all over the world. She is High priestess Csilla Stephanie (Protect and crown) Plum. She looked at the mask and began to remember all that was told to her what she experienced.

"_Well you see because her origin is Hungarian and her family moved to America to protect her from " the Society" the people who are trying to kill her, because of the Prophecy foretell a beautiful 'maiden' would arise one day to protect the final surviving White Witches. Her name was not given to her by her parents but her great grand mother the former High Priestess Aliz Cili Kartosoplolis, she was Greek in origin and she met a Hungarian woman dying in the street and she forever passed the magic onto her for her life line to protect others and for them to hold the crown of High Priestess. _

_A week before she left Trenton, Ranger and Morelli she had received a letter, calling her to search the world for other white witches and to protect them, and to rule over them._

_She at first ignored the letter until she mentioned it accidentally to her parents at dinner, the there was absolute silence, she glanced up and stared. Her mother said in her commanding tone, "Stephanie, you should go on this journey, your future is at stake." She got up from the table a proceeded to the locked cabinet in the lounge and pulled out a sealed box. "I have been waiting years to give this to you, this is your heritage and the legacy left behind by your Great Grandmother who named you at your birth." _

_Stephanie took the box and opened it revealing a hand made bold red mask with leather attachments and patterned sexy peek a boo features with slit for revealing and concealing your identity. She was unabashed at its beauty, and something inside her urged her to put it on. Her family watched in awe of the beauty and mystery held within her. With the mask on her eyes changes from, a beautiful blue to a sea green with gold fleck. "Mother" she said, her voice changing to a rich sexy sultry tone. "What's happening to me?" _

"_Your changing my darling to the person you were born to be." She said smilingly. _

_Stephanie then changed further to become the witch of mysticism and magic, then her journey began, with her leaving Trenton to go to Hungary to begin her Magical training and her physical training. She traveled the world looking for white witches and to protect them from 'The Society" the men who want their power to control the world._

She places it onto her face and walks to her waiting bike, custom painted in red with white magic symbols painted on it namely, the sun, water, land male and female in modern images. She climbs on her bike and drives into the night to protect the innocent witches from harm.

She rides to the outskirts of Trenton and travels further onto a gravel path way towards the meeting destination of the Witches Council.

She was Queen of the Trenton Coven; therefore she has to be present for all council meetings. She climbs silkily off her bike and strolled to her throne, she gazed upon her loyal subjects presented before her. Most of her covens were nomadic, traveling all the time until an assigned council meeting is called.

I Queen Csilla Stephanie,

"**H**ear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night,  
When dark was our destiny's pathway,  
That now we bring forth into light.

Mysterious water and fire,  
the earth and the wide-ranging air,  
By hidden quintessence we know them,  
and will and keep silent and dare.

The birth and rebirth of all nature,  
The passing of winter and spring,  
We share with the life universal,  
Rejoice in the magical ring.

Four times in the year the Great Sabbat  
Returns, and the witches are seen  
At Lammas and Candlemas dancing,  
On May Eve and old Hallowe'en.

When day-time and night-time are equal,  
When sun is at greatest and least,  
The four Lesser Sabbats are summoned,  
And Witches gather in feast.

Thirteen silver moons in a year are,  
Thirteen is the coven's array.  
Thirteen times at Esbat make merry,  
For each golden year and a day.

The power that was passed down the age,  
Each time between woman and man,  
Each century unto the other,  
Ere time and the ages began.  
When drawn is the magical circle,  
By sword or athame of power,  
Its compass between two worlds lies,  
In land of the shades for that hour.  
This world has no right then to know it.

And world of beyond will tell naught.  
The oldest of Gods are invoked there,  
The Great Work of magic is wrought.

For the two are mystical pillars,  
That stand at the gate of the shrine,  
And two are the powers of nature,  
The forms and the forces divine.

The dark and the light in succession,  
The opposites each unto each,  
Shown forth as a God and a Goddess:  
Of this our ancestors teach.

By night he's the wild winds rider,  
The Horn'd One, the Lord of the Shades.  
By day he's the King of the Woodland,  
The dweller in green forest glades.

She is youthful or old as she pleases,  
She sails the torn clouds in her barque,  
The bright silver lady of midnight,  
The crone who weaves spells in the dark.

The master and mistress of magic,  
That dwell in the deeps of the mind,  
Immortal and ever-renewing,  
With power to free or to bind.

So drink the good wine to the Old Gods,  
And Dance and make love in their praise,  
Till Elphame's fair land shall receive us  
In peace at the end of our days.

And Do What You Will be the challenge,  
So be it Love that harms none,  
For this is the only commandment.  
By Magic of old, be it done!" , she said with authority

" Let the Council begin!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will updating as soon as possible. I had fun researching and writing this chapter. Please Review

LB


	6. The Powers that may be

**_Disclaimer: Do not own anything of this author and other graphic references. I do own, Topaz (The House) and Diamond. Sorry that I haven't been writing is because of huge writers block occurred but I overcame it to write the next Chapter. There is text containing smut. The first excerpt of Twelve Sharp is on the Evanovich Website._**

_**Thank you to those who kindly enough reviewed my story, your input and advice will help.**_

And Do What You Will be the challenge,  
So be it Love that harms none,   
For this is the only commandment.  
By Magic of old, be it done!", she said with authority

"Let the Council begin!"

**Chapter 6- The Powers that be!**

Into the night, the witches of Trenton discussed their grievances, with their High Queen. One was heard saying "O' powerful mistress, we need you help to defeat the dreaded Yukon; he has risen again to kill your fellow council and other witches of the many planes." The other witches hearing this began to mutter, and flitter amongst themselves creating a loud commotion. Stephanie raised her had and calmly pronounced "Silence, we will defeat the dark Wizard and his minions." They conversed further between themselves till the final end of the rumours were put to rest and she could finally go home. She addressed the council in one voice." We as council have discussed our views, objections, and addressed critical information key to the survival of our culture, families and the survival of our species. Go with the goddess in light and love and in prosperity in life." They all turned as one and proceeded to leave the immediate vicinity, Stephanie stayed to clear all traces of the meeting. "All the magic in the land, hear me now at time at hand bring forth you cover bring forth your power to make our appearance disappear." she said moving her hands in sync with her words. After the incantation she turned and headed for her bike. She climbs on and heads for home, Ranger and Diamond.

Meanwhile at the house Diamond is showing Ranger the 'tour' of the house with all it's facilities. Diamond explains to Ranger the history and shows him all the rooms. Diamond pronounces "that the Topaz Castle was transformed in the 19th century is surrounded by an ancient moat where water lilies flower in abundance. The Château is surrounded by several interesting gardens including the "rose garden" and has a large private swimming pool allows to cool off or suntan. There are 6 spacious bedrooms each with private bathrooms. Each room is very spacious and has a beautiful private bathroom with bath tub and/or shower, toilet and hand basin. All the bedding is new and exceptionally comfortable.

All rooms offer commanding views over the moat with its water lilies and frogs in season. An aquatic concert can accompany moon lit nights and the singing of birds following in the morning with the sun reflecting off the dancing water onto the ceiling. The decors are very original and refined. They feature high-quality comfort, exceptional charm and attention, with an exceptional atmosphere." He stops on the stair well and says to Ranger, "Will you follow me, there will be dinner served in the Kitchen, because Stephanie likes to eat there."

"Okay, but I hope she isn't only eating tastycakes and doughnuts again." muttered Ranger to himself. Diamond hearing this replies "She only eats sweets and ice cream on a very bad day but otherwise she eats a balanced meal." They walked down the steps and turned into the kitchen, inside is Stephanie she calmly walks over kisses Diamond and says to him in Italian "Diamond, potreste lasciarli per una coppia dei minuti, de algo explicar ao ranger e também talvez um pouco ' lenço Panky ' assim não volta a logo. Topaz ha regolato il vostro intrattenimento del favorito su ", ha detto l'innalzamento del suo sopracciglio una frazione del senso. Ha continuato a comunicare e detto "inoltre il vostro pranzo è stato installato nella stanza del gioco, Amore vedete più successivamente il ya sexy ed avete divertimento.

Il diamante ha toccato la sua faccia per spostare un'arricciatura ed ha detto, "abbia divertimento voi stessi e partito duro ai noi non hanno lavoro da completare domani e la I 'non desidera stanco un avversario affinchè la mano passi il combattimento."

(Italian- Diamond, could you leave us for a couple of minutes, Portuguese-of something to explain to Ranger and also maybe a little 'Hanky Panky' so don't come back to soon. Topaz has set your favourite entertainment on", she said raising her eyebrow a fraction of the way. She continued to talk and said "Also your dinner has been set up in the Play room, Love you see ya later sexy and have fun.

Diamond touched her face to move a curl and said, "Have fun yourself and don't party too hard we have work to complete tomorrow and I' don't want a tired opponent for hand to hand combat.")She turns around and walks towards Ranger looking at his perturbed features. " Where you", he says " You send your lackey to show me around you home as a distraction technique so you can disappear and I can't follow, just tell me why, you can't trust me Babe?"

She circle's Ranger runs her fingers on his arm, his chest, his firm butt and lightly over his crotch to trail them along his chest to his lips. "Hush, Ranger all will be explained in a while, you know how much I have missed you, and was wondering could me just kiss and make up", leaning towards running her tongue along his neck, she feels him shudder and knows that he is as affected in her presence as she is in his. She places a Ranger in a comfortable chair in her kitchen. Ties a blindfold on him, and explains the rules. "This she says is the game called Peek-a Boo." She glides toward the kitchen counter and puts on some sensual music, and begins preparing the meal.

She utters to him that verbal feedback is encouraged, but questions are not allowed. Ranger she say's in under no circumstances must you leave the chair." He replies with a simple, "Yes!" Bringing Ranger something to eat, but she doesn't place it directly in his mouth; but passes it underneath his nose, presses it against his cheek; finally, she slides it onto his tongue. Since he can't see what it is, the texture and flavor will be a wonderfully surprising sensation. Now, Stephanie begins to take off an item of clothing. She picks up his hand and places it on her exposed skin. Teasing him until he squirms, then she walks away to prepare more food.

This is an erotic dance she brings sensual food and feeds, caresses, and tantalizes her willing "victim," then she walks away. Stephanie spares no verbal detail about herself, describing what she looks like, how she's bending over the counter, how she's scrubbing vegetables in the sink...

**(_You get the idea_.)  
**  
As the evening progresses, the game becomes even more fun: now she begins to remove the clothing of Ranger in the chair, one piece at a time. Now she's really having fun, using the food to assist her in the sensory exploration: the juicy inside of a grape; the creamy smear of a wedge of brie; a generous splash of wine.

Stephanie bounced up and down on Ranger's stiff dick, sweaty and naked.  
No, not naked -- her top was still hanging on her arms.

Coaxing her chin up with a few well-placed nudges of his nose, he caught her mouth with his, tasted those sweet lips. Her breasts filled his palms. Flicking his thumbs across the peaks until they hardened, he tugged one tip, caught Babe's moan with his kiss.

And when she slipped her arms around his waist to pull him close, he knew she'd finally let go of herself.

He wanted a future to discover how to coax these soft sighs from her lips, learn how many different ways he could make her arch against him, greedy to feel their bodies pressed together. He wanted to explore the different ways to make her climax, to hear her gasp in pleasure.  
She was being flooded by sensations, her entire upper body was sliding up and down his body, her tits were rubbing on him and her pussy was being deeply impaled by his raging cock. She could feel his pubic hair sliding back and forth across her pubic region, and her clit hood was being slid back and forth, and assaulted by his hairy groin as she slid herself up and down his shaft.  
Sensations were coming in from all over and she allowed them to overtake her, wave after wave flooded her pleasures centers and she orgasmed, powerfully gripping his cock which was deep inside her. Kissing her deeply, he savagely thrust into her. Her primal scream of pain and pleasure was muffled by their kiss, and Ranger could tell by her contracting pussy muscles that she came hard from that first thrust. She was squirming weakly under him, kissing his chest as Ranger continued to pump into her.

"Oh god, yes, give it to me. God, I think I'm going to cum again!"

With this Stephanie started to meet his thrusts, raising her hips so Ranger could get better access, and feeling her tight pussy start to clamp around his cock as her second orgasm approached. Ranger came violently inside her as a year of built up need burst through in one moment of pleasure, pain and relief. The feeling of coming inside her sent her over the edge for the second time.

"Oh God!" she screamed.

They kissed and fondled each other, Ranger's hand grasped her hips almost roughly, holding her still as he bucked against her once, twice, then toppled her over the other side of the swirling wash of color, following shortly thereafter. Giving them both what they'd been after. For a few moments they lay there, Stephanie on her back with her legs wrapped around Ranger, him on top and inside her, feeling himself go limp and being totally exhausted. It was perfect, Ranger thought to himself.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, will be updated A.S.A.P.

LB


End file.
